gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect
Perfect (originally known as''' F**king Perfect') is a song by ''P!nk from her sixth album Greatest Hits... So Far!!!. It is sung by Kurt and Blaine in the episode I Kissed a Girl. They sang it to Santana to show they support her for who she is. This is the second song by P!nk to be covered in Glee, the other being Raise Your Glass, which was also performed by Blaine with The Warblers at Regionals in the episode Original Song. Lyrics Kurt: Made a wrong turn, once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing Under estimated, look, I'm still around Kurt & Blaine: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Blaine: To me Kurt (Blaine): You're so mean, (You're so mean) When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head) Make them like you instead Kurt & Blaine: So complicated, Look how big you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same Blaine: Oooh! Kurt & Blaine: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Kurt (louder in episode version): To me Blaine: The whole worlds scared so I Kurt & Blaine: swallowed the fear Blaine: The only thing I should be drinking is an Kurt & Blaine: ice cold beer Blaine: So cool in line and we Kurt & Blaine: try, try, try, Blaine: But we Kurt & Blaine: try too hard, it's a waste of my time Blaine: Done looking for the critics, cause they're Kurt & Blaine: everywhere Blaine: They don't like my jeans, they don't Kurt & Blaine: get my hair Blaine: Exchange ourselves and Kurt & Blaine: we do it all the time Why do we do that? Blaine: Why do I do that? Kurt: Why do I do that? Blaine: Yeaaah, oooooh! Kurt: Oh Pretty pretty please! Blaine: Pretty, pretty please Kurt & Blaine: Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Blaine: To me! (Kurt) Kurt & Blaine: (Pretty, pretty please) Blaine:'Yeaaah (Don't you ever, ever feel)'' (Like you're less than) 'Blaine:'You are perfect (less than perfect) 'Kurt:'You are perfect to me! '''Kurt & Blaine: Pretty, pretty please ('Kurt:'Yeaaaah) Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect To me Trivia *The original title of P!nk's song,'' F**king Perfect'', was changed to'' Perfect''. *This song is first spoofed by a glee spoof. Source *Second P!nk song to be sung by Blaine (Raise Your Glass being the first) and Kurt (though as part of The Warblers in his case) Charts Photos Kurt &blaine.jpg Perfect1.png KurtP2.png KurtP.png KurtBlaineP3.png KurtBlaineP2.png KurtBlaineP.png BlaineP.png Perfect123.png pefect3453655624543523.PNG Perfect146643442.PNG perfect2322.PNG Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson